gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Electro-Choc
Electro-Choc ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto IV, der Lieder der Musikrichtung Electro spielt. In GTA IV und The Lost and Damned wird die Station von François K und in The Ballad of Gay Tony von den Crookers moderiert. Das Programm scheint in The Ballad of Gay Tony direkt aus dem Maisonette 9 übertragen zu werden, zumindest wird der Name des Clubs erwähnt. Für das DLC wurden die Lieder aus GTA IV und The Lost and Damned durch einen 28-minütigen Remix ersetzt. Ähnlich wie bei East Los FM, FlyLo FM, The Beat, The Classics, Massive B Soundsystem, Soulwax FM und Worldwide FM gehen die Titel fließend ineinander über und werden nur durch kurze Sprüche der Moderatoren unterbrochen. Für eine Hörprobe hier klicken. Grand Theft Auto IV Lieder * Padded Cell (GTA Version) – Signal Failure : Musik/Text: N. Beatnik und R. Sen : Veröffentlicht von Schnozza Music : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von DC Recordings * Black Devil Disco Club – The Devil in us (Dub) : Musik/Text: B. Fevre : Veröffentlicht von Hub 100 Publishing Ltd. : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Hub 100 t/a Lo Recordings * One + One – No Pressure (Deadmau5 Remix) : Musik/Text: A. Chatterley, J. Zabiela und N. Fanciulli : Veröffentlicht von Zabiela Trax/Copyright Control/BMG Music : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von One + One & AnD Press Ltd. * Alex Gopher – Brain Leech (Bugged Mind Remix) : Musik/Text: A. Gopher : Veröffentlicht von Tong/Rest in Peace (RTP) : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Go 4 Music France * K.I.M. – B.T.T.T.T.R.Y. (Bag Raiders Remix) : Musik/Text: K. Moyes : Veröffentlicht von Copyright Control : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Bang Gang 12 Inches * Simian Mobile Disco – Tits & Acid : Musik/Text: J. Ford und J. Shaw : Veröffentlicht von Copyright Control : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Interscope Records unter Lizenz von Universal Music Enterprises und Wichita Recordings * Nitzer Ebb – Let your Body learn : Musik/Text: C. Piper, D. Gooday, D. McCarthy, S. Granger und V. Harris : Veröffentlicht von Windswept Music : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Geffen Records unter Lizenz von Universal Music Enterprises und Mute Records unter Lizenz von EMI Records U.K. * Kavinsky – Testarossa (SebastiAn Remix) : Musik/Text: V. Belorgey : Veröffentlicht von Zomba Enterprises, Inc. (ASCAP)/BMG Music : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Record Makers * Chris Lake vs. Deadmau5 – I thought inside out (Original Mix) : Musik/Text: C. Lake und J. Zimmerman : Veröffentlicht von Copyright Control : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von 2007 Rising Music & AnD Press * Boys Noize – & Down : Musik/Text: A. Ridha : Veröffentlicht von Warner Chappell/Hanseatic/Ed. Vaul & Spaeth : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Last Gang Records/Turbo Records/Boys Noize Records * Justice – Waters of Nazareth : Musik/Text: G. Augé und X. de Rosnay : Veröffentlicht von Blue Mountain Music : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Ed Banger Records nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group * Killing Joke – Turn to Red : Musik/Text: J. Coleman, K. Walker, M. Glover und P. Ferguson) : Veröffentlicht von BMG Music Publishing : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Malicious Damage Records * Playgroup – Make it happen : Musik/Text: K. DeConnick und T. Jackson : Veröffentlicht von Universal-Polygram Int. Publishing im Auftrag von Universal Music Publishing : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Playgroup Recordings * Liquid Liquid – Optimo : Musik/Text: D. Young, J. Hartley, R. McGuire und S. Principato : Veröffentlicht von Liquid Liquid Publishing : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Liquid Liquid Publishing The Ballad of Gay Tony Mitwirkende * Moderatoren: Crookers * Station-Voice: Jen Sweeney Lieder * Black Noise – Knock you out (Andy George Remix) * Boy 8-Bit – A City under Siege * Crookers ft. Kardinal Offishall & Carla-Marie – Put your Hands on me (Acapella) * Crookers ft. Kelis – No Security * Crookers ft. Nic Sarno – Boxer * Crookers ft. Solo – Bad Men * Daniel Haaksman ft. MC Miltinho – Kid Conga * Jahcoozi – Watching you (Oliver $ Remix) * Major Lazer ft. Leftside & Supahype – Jump up * Miike Snow – Animal (Acapella) * Mixhell ft. Jen Lasher & Oh Snap – Boom Da (Crookers Mix) * SonicC – Stickin * The Chemical Brothers – Nude Night Beta-Lieder Jonathan Peters’ Lied sollte ursprünglich in The Ballad of Gay Tony auf Electro-Choc gespielt werden, wurde später aber an Vladivostok FM weitergereicht. *'Jonathan Peters ft. Maya Azucena' – Music (2005) *'Louis La Roche' – Love (2008) Trivia * Crookers’ „No Security“ spielt in der The-Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Schlussmission Departure Time, nachdem die Blue Ghawar explodiert ist. * Niko Bellic spricht den Namens des Senders korrekt aus, während François K „Electro-Shock“ sagt. * Electro-Chocs Programmablauf ist fest vordefiniert und im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Sender im Spiel nicht zufällig. * In diesen Räumlichkeiten läuft standardmäßig Electro-Choc: Brucie Kibbutz’ Dachterrassenwohnung, Honkers, Maisonette 9 (nur in The Ballad of Gay Tony), Niko Bellics Middle-Park-East-Apartment und The Triangle Club. * Electro-Choc ist der Lieblingsradiosender der Algonquin-Triaden, des Jüdischen Mobs und des Koreanischen Mobs. * Die Ursprungsfassung von Miike Snows „Animal“ war anfangs für Radio Mirror Park vorgesehen. Weblinks * Von Rockstar Games erstellte Electro-Choc-Playlist bei iTunes und auf Spotify en:Electro-Choc es:Electro-Choc pl:Electro-Choc ro:Electro-Choc uk:Electro-Choc Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Elektronische-Musik-Sender Kategorie:Punk-Sender